Belonging
by pokemonrul432
Summary: (Season 2) Lyla Mascot has been invisible her entire life but when Lydia includes her, Lyla's world quickly gets turned upside down. Looking for a family and pack at the same time can be difficult for an orphan. Lyla has little to no time.
1. Nervous First Day

**So here's my newest Teen Wolf FF, that really takes place in Season 2 but I had to start it at the end of Season 1 to get in filling information that would be otherwise hard to explain, ALSO I really love the Formal and wanted to write it. haha so here is the first chapter to hopefully a really great story. Please ya'll review, it helps me so much. **

* * *

><p>Lyla stood in front of the school staring at it nervously. It was bad being the new girl, but it was worse being the new girl in the middle of the school year. She took a deep breath as she tugged on her denim jacket. "I should of dressed better," she whispered looking down at her short yellow and black striped above the knee dress. Someone slammed into her and she glared at the guy who ran into her. "Watch where you're going," he said annoyed as she clenched her fists.<p>

"You too," she yelled back. She watched as a few more people walked past her. Lyla grabbed her dirty blonde ponytail and began twirling it within her fingers._ Another year to start in the middle. Another year to be invisible._ She thought to herself as the first bell rang. She walked up the steps her heart seemed to quicken. As she stared at the groups of people forming there cliques Lyla felt a tang of despair. "Where do I belong?" she whispered softly as someone slammed into her knocking her to the ground. "Does anyone watch where they are going?" she yelled as a she stared blankly at the short haired awkward boy.

"I'm so sorry, a lot on my mind, wasn't paying attention…my…"

"My fault, I was standing in your way," Lyla interrupted him allowing a few strands of her hair to fall in front of her face. She gasped and quickly pulled them back tucking them into the hair tie.

"You ok?" the boy asked as she smiled.

"Nothing, I mean fine," she said before closing her eyes.

"I'm Stiles, and you must be new here," he said helping her up.

"I am, My name is Lyla. My family just got here this past weekend, my _dad_ got relocated again," she said sarcastically.

"You must be happy it was Beacon Hills."

"Not so much the town, apparently my parents…." she stopped and looked at him strangely as a second bell rang. "I'm sharing a lot with someone I just met," she sighed before looking at her schedule. Stiles laughed.

"Well if you'd like I can show you to where you need to go," he offered.

"No, it's ok," she said quickly almost defensively. "I'm sorry, your cute," she said softly before closing her eyes. "I mean your offer is cute. I don't know where I'm going, but I have a map. And now I'm really rambling, because I'm nervous. And I don't know why I'm telling you everything," she said really fast as Stiles nodded with a huge smile. "I'm going to go now, nice meeting you….Stiles," she said as he nodded and she walked away. She followed the school map and the schedule she held until she reached a small classroom on the first floor just as the third and final bell rang.

"Are you lost?" the teacher asked as she looked at her schedule again.

"I'm looking for English 2?" she asked as the teacher pointed to an empty desk in the back indicating she was in the right class. As Lyla took her seat the door burst open and everyone stared at the commotion.

"Welcome, Mr. Stilinski so glad you could join us," the teacher sighed as Stiles nodded.

"Sorry, I'm late I was helping…her," he said surprised pointing at Lyla who began to instantly sink in her chair.

"Ok, well please take your seat Mr. Stilinksi." Stiles obeyed and sat behind a taller boy with dark long hair on the other side of the room. Stiles waved as she buried her face in her book.

When the bell rang Lyla was the first one out of the classroom. Slowly walking down the halls she watched people gathering, whispering, Suddenly a feeling of pressure fell on her and Lyla felt as if everyone one was staring at her. She looked at a poster as she passed by seeing the winter formal was only a few days away. "Well that's one thing I won't be attending," she laughed.

"Why not?" Stiles voice caught her ear causing her to jump. "It's probably a smart idea, but why?"

"I just got here, and why would it be smart?"

"Nothing," he said as she looked at him funny. She felt he was already keeping secrets from her.

"I'll…um…see you later. I should get to my next class," she said as Stiles nodded but he looked sad. She found her locker and began emptying her heavy bag.

"Nice, dress," a bubbly voice said from behind her. Lyla turned around and smiled. "Where'd you get it?"

"Thanks, and…I don't know, I think my mom got it at Macy's," she laughed as the red head nodded with approval. "I'm Lyla," she said offering her hand as the girl accepted.

"Lydia," she said studying the girl. "I have a feeling we'll be great friends," she finished as the boy who ran into Lyla that morning walked past.

"Watch where you're walking," Lyla yelled in annoyance as he ignored her. "Who is that creep?" she asked looking at Lydia who watched the boy disappear behind a corner.

"Jackson, old news," she said her voice carrying a sadness one Lyla did not want to look into. The bell rang and Lydia smiled. "I'll see you at lunch, you'll sit with us," she nodded satisfied before walking away. Lyla stood uncomfortably as she looked at her locker staring at her reflection in the little mirror on her locker door. She smiled as she pushed back the strands that refused to stay in her hair tie.

"I guess I could be more visible," she blinked with a small smile as the warning bell rang. Slamming the locker she ran to class. Making it a few seconds before the second bell. As the day progressed Lyla felt more and more lost with majority of her classes except for two where she was already ahead of the curriculum. By lunch she was starving and pulled her bag lunch from her bag as she sat next to Lydia and across from a dark haired girl.

"Allison, this is Lyla?" Lydia said unsure as Lyla nodded.

"We just moved in over the weekend," Lyla said nervously as Allison shook her hand.

"You wouldn't happen to be Lyla Mascot would you?" Allison spoke up as Lyla looked at her funny. "My dad said an old friend of his was moving into town and that he had a daughter my age."

"Oh, I remember my dad saying the same thing," Lyla laughed as Lydia squeaked in excitement.

"She is the cutest thing ever. You're so coming with us," Lydia said as Lyla looked at her funny.

"Coming where?"

"Oh we're just going dress shopping for the formal this friday," Allison shrugged as Lydia looked at her serious.

"This formal, as you say so plainly, is one of the biggest social events at school," Lydia said carrying pride. Out of the corner of her eye Lyla saw the boy known as Stiles staring at her table. She looked over and he quickly turned talking to the dark-haired boy that shared her English class.

"It's ok, I'll hold you guys back, I'm not even going…on such short notice of course," Lyla sighed as her nausea flared up.

"Is it finding a date?" Lydia shrugged no problem. Lyla bit her lip and nodded, even though that wasn't fully the case. "Well I know a few lacrosse players still looking for dates, I can hook you up with at least one of them. There problem solved," Lydia smiled as Lyla grabbed her stomach twisting the fabric of her dress in her fingers. As the bell rang to indicate lunch was over Lydia waved to Allison and Lyla and walked in the opposite direction.

"Something tells me you don't do well in social events?" Allison asked as Lyla let out a rather fake laugh.

"Yeah, I get really nervous. I have this thing where when I get too nervous, I get sick…I mean, 'blah'," she said sticking her tongue out pretending to vomit as Allison laughed a little.

"That's gross," Allison laughed as they walked down the hall passing the dark haired boy and Stiles. This time the dark haired boy stared at them, but Allison quickly looked away.

"Who is the one with Stiles?" Lyla pointed behind her shoulder.

"His name is Scott McCall," Allison answered blandly. Lyla caught the tone and knew not to go any further with questioning about Scott McCall.

"So…question…how are we getting to the store today? My dad could drive us," Lyla said sounding really lame even to herself.

"It's ok, I can drive," Allison answered as Lyla nodded.

"That sounds better, and totally a lot less lame then my idea," she blushed in embarrassment as Allison laughed again. Lyla left Allison in the hall as she walked toward a chemistry lab.

"I'll see you in the back parking lot after school," Allison waved as Lyla nodded and saw Stiles and Scott sitting next to each other.

"I'm seeing a lot of you today, Mr. Stilinski," Lyla joked as he made a stupid sound trying to make words. "And you must be, Scott, right?" she added turning away from the baffled boy to the more confused one.

"Yeah. And you are….?" Scott asked sounding completely lost.

"Sorry, I'm Allison's friend. Lyla," she smiled shaking his hand suddenly getting an incredible headache, Scott looked at her funny as she took her seat in front of them holding her head. Her nerves were really acting up today.


	2. Yellow is Your Color

**So it took me a while to write chapter two because well I was debating which direction I wanted to take and I actually really LOVE how this chapter came out. I hope you do too. So please Review and I hope you all love it as much as I do. **

* * *

><p>When school ended Lyla followed Allison out to her car. "So why did you're parents move you out here?" Lydia asked looking at Lyla in the back.<p>

"Actually…as hard as this is to believe, I picked Beacon Hills."

"You're joking," Lydia laughed as Allison looked at her funny.

"Sort of," Lyla smiled, "my dad was talking to my mom a month before we left about where to go and I remembered where I was from."

"What do you mean?" Allison asked. Lyla sighed and looked out the window.

"I was born here," she answered plainly as she stared at the blurred trees. As they pulled into the mall Lyla felt a nervous feeling coming upon her. The three girls looked at the big red star and Lydia looked the most excited out of everyone. Lyla zoned out as Lydia and Allison began talking.

"Lyla, what do you think?" Lydia spoke up as Lyla shook her head looking at the two girls as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Lydia laughed as Lyla began chewing on her lip, one of her many nervous habits.

"I said it would only be fair for me to buy Allison's dress and make up for what I did."

"What did you do?" Lyla asked sheepishly.

"Let's not reopen closed wounds," Allison smiled as Lyla nodded not wanting to hurt her new friends.

"Yeah, that's fair," she spoke up.

"Only if," Allison chimed in, "if you break up with whatever airhead lacrosse player who was taking you to the dance for someone of my choice," she continued as Lydia smiled nervousness just peaking.

"Deal," she answered confident as the three girls reached the top of the escalator. "So who do you choose?" Allison smiled as she pointed to the perfume counter.

"Him," she answered as everyone looked over at Stiles who began sneezing upon smelling a perfume. Lyla smiled as she made eye contact with him, or at least she thought she did, but Stiles was being swept away by Lydia.

"So what are you looking for?" Lyla asked Allison following her to a dress rack.

"I don't know yet," she replied laughing as Lyla grabbed a dark cobalt blue dress. When Lyla looked up she found she was alone and Allison wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Allison?" Lyla called looking around as she walked around the corner to find Scott knelt down. "Um…are you lost?" she asked as Scott jumped and looked at her funny.

"No, I'm just…"

"Spying?" she smiled childishly as Scott quickly shook his head. "Scott was it?" He nodded. "Well Scott…" she stopped when he was looking at her funny. "Yes?"

"Nothing, just…nothing," he laughed as she looked at him more.

"I'm not leaving until you say what's on your mind, and believe me. I really won't leave," she crossed her arms as Scott stared at her. "What are you staring at?" she sighed annoyed touching her face.

"Nothing, seriously," he answered as she nodded with a huff.

"Whatever, I'll see you later," she pointed before walking away right into Lydia who was holding a shiny almost gold dress.

"Is that what you chose?" she asked confusion dripping from her voice.

"What's wrong?" Lyla asked holding up the dress. Lydia simply shook her head and brought Lyla back to the dress rack. Lydia pulled out a sharp yellow off the shoulder and held it up to Lyla's chest.

"Much better," Lydia smiled. "Yellow is so your color," she smiled again before throwing the dress on her arm with hers. "Now, has Allison picked out one?"

"I lost her…she was standing here and then two seconds later she was gone." Allison came up the escalator and waved. "There she is," Lyla pointed.

"Sorry, my car was apparently being towed…but it really wasn't."

"Another car maybe," Lydia shrugged as they walked to the cash registers. As the shopping trip wrapped up Allison drove Lyla home first.

"Lydia, thank you for the dress. I'll pay you back," Lyla pleaded opening her purse as Lydia shook her head.

"A gift," she simply said as Lyla smiled and took the dress. "I'll call you tonight," she added as Lyla got out.

"Thanks for the lift Allison."

"No problem," Allison smiled as Lyla closed the door and waved while Allison's car drove off.

"Where have you been?" a worried voice gasped from behind her. Lyla turned and shrugged at an older woman.

"Out," she answered walking past her mother.

"Out where, with who, and where did you get that?" her mom asked seriously as Lyla took a deep breath holding in her sigh.

"I went shopping with my friends."

"You spent money?" her mom sighed angrily.

"No, not at all. Actually my friend…"

"You accepted an expensive dress and didn't pay…"

"No, Lydia refused."

"Why did you get a dress anyway?"

"I'm going to this school formal this Friday."

"No your not," her dad called from the other end of the house. He entered the room and looked at her funny.

"Why not?" Lyla groaned. "I already got everything for it and Lydia and Allison are going."

"So if Lydia and Allison jump off a bridge you would too?"

"Yes!" Lyla pushed past her father and made her way up the stairs. "I'm not that little girl who thought everything you did was great. Stop holding me prisoner. I'm not your daughter! We share nothing but a last name and once I find my brother…" she yelled stopping herself before groaning and running to her room. Lyla slammed the door behind her and threw the dress on the bed. She looked at herself in the mirror pulling the hair tie from her hair. She let her dirty blonde hair fall past her shoulders as the tears fell down her cheeks. A soft knock came from her door and she remained silent.

"Lyla, can I come in?" her mother asked as the door slowly opened.

"Go away."

"Lyla, sweetie, what's really bothering you?" her mother said closing the door behind her.

"I'm fine, go away," she barked wiping the tears away. Her mom sat on her bed.

"Fine, if you won't talk I will," she started as Lyla stared at her reflection. "I remember the day we took you from the hospital, you were so tiny. The doctors said you weren't going to make it past age five. You showed them," she smiled as Lyla tried not to smile. The anger still pulsated in her blood stream. "Lyla, what happened to you? After we moved away from Beacon Hills you just stopped being you."

"No, I changed because you decided it would be best to tell me that you weren't my real parents and that my only real family was a brother I would never meet. I closed myself from school because making friends is useless when your 'parents' keep moving you every few months."

"Oh Lyla…"

"No, you don't know what it's like. I can't make friends because I'm afraid when I get close to them, they are going to get ripped right away from me."

"Looks like your making friends fine, and your father promised me that we won't move again until you graduate."

"His promises are cheep," she sighed as her mother knelt down looking at her through the looking glass.

"How about this, you can go to that dance Friday, if you promise to apologize to your father?" Lyla remained silent for quiet some time. She looked at her mother's reflection and with a sigh she nodded.

"Fine," she whispered as the older woman smiled. Her mother got up and walked for the door leaving Lyla to stare at herself in the mirror.

"Oh and Lyla…" Lyla turned and looked at her mother, "just because we adopted you doesn't mean we're not your parents. Just because we don't share the same blood doesn't mean we aren't family. We adopted you because we fell in love with that little blue eyed baby." Lyla finally smiled and her mother pointed. "Got you."

As the week came to an end and Lyla finished her homework her phone began to ring. She looked at the unknown number and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lyla?" the familiar voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Sorry, it's Stiles."

"How did you get this number?"

"That doesn't matter," Stiles laughed, "would you like to hang out?" Lyla bit her lip feeling a numbness in her fingers. Silence filled the air between them. "Hello?"

"Oh sorry, um…when?"

"Tonight, if your not busy."

"Tonight's the dance, and aren't you going with Lydia?"

"I am, but we can meet up before hand."

"I'll see you at the dance Stiles."

"Not if your going with Brian."

"I have to go with him…even though I don't know the guy from a whole in the wall…but if Lydia trusts him so should I. I can't go to a dance by myself…according to Lydia." Lyla laughed at the idea of attending the dance by herself, it would look bad especially being the new girl.

"Something tells me you don't go to dances often."

"I like to keep to myself ok? Do I have to explain everything?" Stiles laughed as she looked at her reflection. Lydia was right, yellow was her color. Her doorbell rang and she looked at the clock. "Stiles, I'll see you at the dance, I got to go."

"Wait…" he said as she stopped waiting for him to say something.

"Yeah?" she bit her lip.

"Nothing, usually everyone hangs up before I can say anything else.

"Oh Stiles," she rolled her eyes. "Goodbye," she said quickly before hanging up. She opened her door and ran for the stairs. Brian stood awkwardly as he talked with her father. "Daddy, as much as Brian is loving your conversation we must be going," she smiled taking her date by the arm.

"Lyla,"

"By daddy," she called as her mother grabbed her shoulder.

"Be home by eleven," her mother sighed as she smiled and pushed Brian out the door. He helped her into the car and they drove off to the dance.

"You look hot," he spoke quickly as she smiled awkwardly.

"Thanks," she said looking out the window at the rising moon.


End file.
